


valentine's day lingerie

by kronotriga



Series: side-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexuality Spectrum, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: “Hey, Omi,” Atsumu lilts, nose and wet lips pressed to Kiyoomi’s jaw.“Hmm?” Kiyoomi would like to sound more coherent but two rounds of morning sex on a day off have effectively fried her brain. Atsumu has been conducting substantial research on her own to surprise Kiyoomi in bed with, gradually gaining more confidence and experience over the past three months they’ve been dating, and Kiyoomi is only too happy to reap the rewards.Atsumu drops her questions and suggestions as always, without fanfare. “How ‘bout we buy each other lingerie for Valentine’s Day?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: side-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	valentine's day lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> comic collaboration with art done by petchasnetch on [twitter](https://twitter.com/petchasnetch) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/petchasnetch/), who also writes lovely sapphic sakuatsu here as [pettytooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytooru/pseuds/pettytooru/works)
> 
> expect more collabs for this side-shot series taking place in the same universe as my lesbian sakuatsu series [she keeps me warm](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053), set in between the first series and an upcoming sequel series!!

“Hey, Omi,” Atsumu lilts, nose and wet lips pressed to Kiyoomi’s jaw.

“Hmm?” Kiyoomi would like to sound more coherent but two rounds of morning sex on a day off have effectively fried her brain. Atsumu has been conducting substantial _research_ on her own to surprise Kiyoomi in bed with, gradually gaining more confidence and experience over the past three months they’ve been dating, and Kiyoomi is only too happy to reap the rewards.

Atsumu drops her questions and suggestions as always, without fanfare. “How ‘bout we buy each other lingerie for Valentine’s Day?” 

Kiyoomi lifts herself to sit up against the wall, the heavy warmth of her girlfriend following to straddle her lap with more kisses along her neck. 

“‘Tsumu, do you really want to wear lingerie?” 

“Sure. I mean, I wouldn’t have thought of it myself but I came across some yesterday and Valentine’s Day is coming up in a couple weeks. I thought you wouldn’t wanna go out the day of so I thought it’d be nice to pick something out for each other and stay in to enjoy them.”

Atsumu and her considerate expressions of love are no longer at all surprising after a year of close friendship and months of dating but Kiyoomi’s heart still swells with affection every single time she is reminded of her enormous capacity to give. 

“Just wanted to check in with you first,” Atsumu says clearly, soft hair tickling the underside of Kiyoomi’s chin. She smiles fondly as she digs harder into the firm muscles of Atsumu’s back with her thumbs, relishing in her girlfriend melting a little more against her, breath hot on her neck.

“And where did you come across this lingerie?”

Atsumu chuckles, the vibration from where their chests are pressed together entirely welcome. “That website you sent me a link to. Was just lookin’ through the toy selection and saw that there’s a Valentine’s sale on lingerie so I clicked on the link. Lotta nice stuff you’d look good in, babe.”

Kiyoomi considers. She’s certainly not opposed to lingerie but somehow had never thought that anyone would want to see _her_ in any, too tall and made up of sharp edges instead of luscious curves. But Atsumu continues to shatter all of her fears and preconceptions as always, and Kiyoomi wouldn’t want it any other way.

“We definitely have to take our measurements first, otherwise we’ll look ridiculous.”

“Great idea, babe!” Atsumu jumps up to find their fabric tape measurer and they get thoroughly distracted for another couple hours until they each take turns with the tablet to place separate orders to the same address, Atsumu having moved in with Kiyoomi two months prior since she claimed the corner apartment had a nicer view than her own. Kiyoomi agrees, only because the view now includes waking up next to glorious, golden Atsumu every morning.

* * *

“Don’t open it yet, Omi, it’s supposed to be a surprise!” 

Kiyoomi lifts a brow and places the two packages on the kitchen island. “So we’re not supposed to see what we got each other until the day of?” Atsumu totally thinks the price of the international shipping was worth it, even if the packages just barely made it in time for Valentine’s Day the next day.

“Babe, that was the whole point of ordering separately.” She barks out a laugh and kisses the tip of her girlfriend’s nose just to see it scrunch before she smiles fondly.

“Fine. I hope everything fits tomorrow.”

Everything does, in fact, fit Atsumu when she excitedly opens the package the following day and she can’t stop running her hands over the beautiful plum lace Kiyoomi picked out for her as she arranges her boobs in the shelf bust of the bodystocking. 

Atsumu hears Kiyoomi's voice from the bathroom. "I'm coming out, close your eyes." 

"Whaddya mean, I wanna see you!" Atsumu knows she's whining but she can’t help herself, she’s wanted to see her girlfriend in lingerie for weeks now. But she still obediently closes her eyes as she complains and is soon rewarded with the calloused brush of a long finger tipping her chin up and swiping across her jugular, sending her blood roaring through her veins. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

That husky voice and soft lips caress an ear, and Kiyoomi must be witness to her full-body shiver. "Your other senses are heightened now, aren't they? How about you touch me like this, first?" Atsumu has to swallow, imagining the flood of sensation. Maybe Kiyoomi was onto something after all.

"Trust me." Kiyoomi's strong hands curl around hers to pull upwards and Atsumu sighs at the feeling of her girlfriend's lace-enclosed breasts. Atsumu drags blunt nails over Kiyoomi's nipples with a satisfied smile and hears her sharp inhale; two can play this game.

But Atsumu may ultimately lose (win), because as her hands make their way down Kiyoomi's long torso her eyes fly open in surprise. Sure enough, Kiyoomi is smirking down at her and Atsumu’s jaw drops. The plunging neckline and black lace look as amazing on Kiyoomi as she had expected, elongating her torso and legs even more, but what makes Atsumu choke is the fact that Kiyoomi hadn’t even bothered to put on the g-string that had come included with her own bodysuit.

“We’re going to have sex anyway, I don’t see the point in putting something on that I’m just going to take off,” she explains with a cock of her head at Atsumu’s expression.

Well, Kiyoomi does indeed have a point, Atsumu hadn’t really considered that when she’d picked out this particular piece. But both of their lingerie sets _do_ lend themselves to getting straight ( _hah!_ ) to the point, and Kiyoomi is nothing if not blunt and direct as ever.

“Uhh, I don’t know how to get my g-string off without taking off the stockings at least.”

“No need.” Kiyoomi steps away to circle her, clearly assessing, and her eyes are dark and dilated when she makes her way back around and makes eye contact.

“How attached are you to the g-string?”

“Not very much, I guess—” and she promptly chokes again when Kiyoomi tucks long fingers under the bodystocking to snag into the waistband of the g-string and pull it far enough down Atsumu’s hips that she’s bared, snapping it against her skin. Then in a move clearly planned to destroy her last remaining brain cells, Kiyoomi kneels on the floor of their bedroom, strong hands gripping Atsumu’s hips tightly, and she leans forward to rip a tear in the skimpy g-string with her fucking teeth. 

“ _Omi!_ ” Atsumu squeals as Kiyoomi rears her head back, torn scrap of lingerie dangling from her mouth before she nonchalantly opens her jaw to let it drop it to the floor.

“There, now there’s no issue.” Atsumu continues gaping down at her and Kiyoomi’s smile slants upwards mischievously as she settles more comfortably into a proper seiza and tugs Atsumu closer until she bumps her bare crotch against that smile. After an indulgent nuzzle she looks back up to meet Atsumu’s eyes, her own full of love and lust. 

“Thanks, ‘Tsumu. I’m ready to enjoy your thoughtful gift now.”

Atsumu tangles all ten setter fingers in Kiyoomi’s curls with a laugh and allows her girlfriend to take her apart. They’ll have to do this every Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> the references for atsumu’s [bodysuit](https://www.lovehoney.com/sexy-lingerie/sexy-plus-size-14/plus-size-bodystockings/p/lovehoney-plus-size-forbidden-fruit-fishnet-and-lace-bodystocking/a30698g66949.html) & omi’s [bodysuit](https://www.lovehoney.com/sexy-lingerie/lingerie-sets/bodystockings/p/lovehoney-dip-it-low-plunging-crotchless-bodystocking/a34586g62521.html); technically the g-string is sold separately irl but pretend each set comes with one, just bc I wanted omi to tear atsumu’s off :^)
> 
> follow us on twitter!! [petchasnetch](https://twitter.com/petchasnetch) and [kronopriv](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)


End file.
